<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight's Glow by TonalModulator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143946">Twilight's Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator'>TonalModulator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset, Gen, post-Daedric Triad arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lior, a Demiprince of Azura, finishes her assignment on Nirn and needs to report back to her Prince. Azura is not happy with how things went.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azura &amp; Demiprince, Demiprince Vestige/Demiprince Vestige, Sotha Sil &amp; Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was posting this on tumblr in small parts, but it got to a point where I figured I should just make a "real" fic out of it. I don't expect this to get too long; I just want all the pieces in one place.</p><p>The first two lines of dialogue in this chapter are from the final quest in ESO Summerset.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="part">
  <span>“Before you go, Valsirenn wants you to join a council she’s putting together.” Lior thought it sounded like a long shot, but she was not the one versed in Tamrielic politics. She would let Sotha Sil decide for himself.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“I must decline,” he said. “Valsirenn may see me as an ally, but to Summerset I am a foreign interloper. An enemy of the state. My participation would not be welcome. The need for my presence has come to an end. And so, I must depart.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Yeah…me too, I guess,” Lior said quietly. “After this council, in my case, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Will you be returning to Twilight’s Glow?”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Moonshadow first,” she said. “I need to make a report to Azura on everything that’s happened during my time on Nirn.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Forgive me, but you do not sound happy about that.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>He was right. The thought made her pseudo-mortal stomach churn.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Oh, no, I’m definitely happy to do my duty,” she said anyway.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>Sotha Sil tilted his head and waited for her to continue.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“It’s just…I don’t know how she’s going to react to, well, a lot of things. I’ve strayed a bit from her ideals. Asked some questions. Made some friends she wouldn’t approve of.” She gave a wry smile for a moment, before letting the worry fade back into her face. “If I had just made a mistake here and there, I might expect some leniency, since this was my first Nirn mission. But these weren’t exactly mistakes. I…I’m worried, honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>He looked concerned. “I see. That is a difficult situation, and I apologize for contributing to it. I would offer assistance, but my hands are relatively tied when it comes to the affairs of Moonshadow. Still, if you need anything, particularly while you are on Nirn, please ask.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“I appreciate it, but I’ll probably be confined to Oblivion for a few centuries, at least.” She forced a casual smile and a shrug. “Thanks for everything, clock-boy. It was fun to be your friend while it lasted. See you…well, no, I probably won’t see you again. Not unless you end up in Moonshadow too.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>Sotha Sil looked to be contemplating something, but shook his head and gave her an almost sad smile. “Take care, Lior.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lior makes her report to Azura.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for what could be considered/reminiscent of parental abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="part">
  <span>Having finished her mission on Nirn, Lior returned to Moonshadow to make a report to her Prince. The soft glimmer of perpetual twilight reflected off the scrying pools in the throne room. Even now, in her true Oblivion form, Lior barely came up to Azura’s chest while the Prince sat. Still, she knelt before her, as was customary in cases of formal address, even for one of her station.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Welcome home, Lior,” Azura said.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>Lior stood up. “Thank you, my Prince. I have come to report—”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“I did not tell you to rise.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Oh…of course. My apologies, my Prince.” She fell nervously back to her knees. This did not bode well. Kneeling was usually a simple formality. Keeping her on her knees led her to suspect that Azura was planning on making a point of exercising her power. Though she had been nervous going into this meeting, she felt a deeper sense of fear begin to creep in.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Continue.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“I have come to report on my mission to Nirn,” she said, keeping her face averted. “I am sure that in your unending Sight and Wisdom, you know that the mission was successful: that beyond the threat to Vvardenfell, there was a larger plot to unmake reality, and that I and my allies were able to stop those Princes involved.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“Indeed, I do know this,” the Prince said. “I watched you closely, my Demiprince. At least, the parts that you did not attempt to hide from my view.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>The fear settled deeper into Lior’s core. Azura rose and placed two fingers under Lior’s chin, lifting her face up so their eyes would meet. Lior felt the memories that had been blocked from Azura’s view—her discussions with Ildari about the nature of mortality, every moment she had spent in the Clockwork City—being dredged up and shared with Azura for her to review and judge. A feeling reminiscent of mortal illness washed over her as she tried in vain to resist.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“You are nothing but a facet of me. Have you forgotten?” Azura said. “Did you truly think you could keep these thoughts to yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>Lior lowered her gaze back to the floor as soon as Azura let go of her face, and said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>“I sent you to Nirn for a single task.” The Twilight Prince’s voice reverberated off the crystalline walls. “And while you were there, you forgot your station, sympathized with mortals, sympathized with that vile usurper. You questioned me, and it led you to betray all of our morals. You discarded your love for me, and in turn, my love for you.”</span>
</p><p class="part">
  <span>The Prince returned to her seat and waved a hand. “Remove yourself from this place.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lior returns to her realm, and then to Nirn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="part">
  <span>Lior’s first instinct was to return to her own realm. That was what Azura had meant, anyway, when she told her to remove herself from Moonshadow. And so she did as she was told and transported herself to Twilight’s Glow.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>The name of the realm made her skin crawl now, thinking about what else Azura had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are nothing but a facet of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>That was why she had given it that name, so long ago. Twilight’s Glow: one aspect—one facet—of Twilight herself. But now, hearing that used against her by her own Prince, it gave the whole idea a sour taste.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>But it was still her realm, an extension of her self. If she hated the name so much, she could pick a new one, but it would always be her home. She could not let Azura’s rebuke ruin this place that defined her as much as she defined it.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Her winged twilight minions surrounded her when she arrived, happy to see her again after her adventures on Nirn. She appreciated the warmth of their greeting and shared some of her light with them in return. They did notice, however, that her energy was not quite right. They tried to make their concern known and seek information—something wrong? some way to help? some retribution to be done?—but she pushed their inquiries aside. There was no reason to involve her minions in affairs between her and her Prince.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior stretched her wings and flew up to a balcony overlooking the perpetual twilight. Despite not wanting to talk about what was bothering her, she let her minions accompany her. She did not really want to be alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Time passed, maybe, though the static change of the sky did not show it. Her Prince’s words played over and over in her thoughts, along with the visceral </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the memory-stealing. Nothing was truly hers, not even herself. Not even her most private thoughts. But then, that shouldn’t matter anymore. Her Prince had rejected her, tossed her away. She was free, she supposed, but it was not a pleasant feeling. It was one of the worst feelings she had ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Her minions nudged at her again, trying to learn what they could do to make their Demiprince feel better. Their intentions were good, but they were not helping. She did not belong here, not right now. Twilight’s Glow was too close to Azura, and she needed some space. She suspected that leaving would only enrage her Prince further, but their relations were likely already strained beyond repair. She descended from the balcony to the entrance of her realm.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“My minions,” she spoke with her voice for the first time since she had arrived, “I am returning to Nirn.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She put on her pseudo-mortal form—a Breton and a winged twilight, one animus split into two bodies—and transported herself away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Lior!” Minmari greeted her with a hug and a concerned look when she arrived back at what was meant to be their home on Nirn. “Was everything all right in Moonshadow?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>With the emotions that had been building, the fragility of this pseudo-mortal form, and the safety of her partner’s company, she reached a tipping point and broke down in Minmari’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Not so much, I take it,” Minmari said softly. They guided her inside the house for privacy and sprouted two more pairs of arms in order to hold her properly while stroking her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>They sat down on the bed, Lior’s face still pressed firmly into Minmari’s shoulder. Minmari cast a ward to prevent Azura from listening in on their conversation, as they had done a number of times in the past. Lior wanted to tell them that it was essentially useless, but she was not quite ready to talk, certainly not ready to start with that, and she appreciated the gesture anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She took a few more minutes to let everything out. When she could finally breathe well enough and had her thoughts in some coherent order, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“It was worse than I expected, and I expected it to be pretty bad.” She sat partway back and started playing with Minmari’s hair as she continued explaining. “I knew she would be disappointed. I thought she’d yell at me and confine me to Oblivion for, I don’t know, a few centuries, millennia, something like that. And, well, she didn’t. So I guess that’s good. But it really feels a whole lot worse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari tilted their head in question.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Well, first, she took all of the memories that had been hidden from her. It was…horrible. Nauseating. I didn’t even know I could feel that in my true form.” She shuddered thinking about it again. "I mean, I knew she could do that, but I never imagined she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“And then, well, it was a short exchange, really. She just rejected me. Told me she couldn’t love me anymore and that it was my doing—that I’d discarded her love for me. And she told me to get out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“So you got out,” Minmari said.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“So I got out,” Lior repeated quietly. “I mean, I know she meant that I should go home to Twilight’s Glow, and I tried that, but it just felt so awful. So I figured I’d come back to Nirn and do some more adventuring. And you’re here, so that means I get to spend more time with you. If that’s okay, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Of course it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Thanks.” She leaned forward and kissed her partner on the cheek. “I just hope I’m safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Do you expect Azura to come after you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I just don’t know. She might be done with me altogether, but she might just be trying to punish me. If she’s paying attention and realizes I left Oblivion, she probably won’t be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari’s face hardened in concentration. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lior could not help but think it was a cute look, caring for her and everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Well, you have my protection, as long as I can reach you,” they said. “And, ironically, you should be safe enough here in Morrowind, since the Tribunal are pretty strict about keeping our Princes away from their people.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Azura still has plenty of followers around here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I know. Would she be bold enough to use them to get to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I…don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Hmm.” They thought for another moment. “Maybe you should talk to Sotha Sil. His city’s protections are even tighter than Morrowind on Nirn.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Yeah, because he hates Daedra,” Lior said. “He won’t want me there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I thought you were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Only out of necessity,” she said. “He’s probably glad to be rid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari gave her a small, knowing smile that cut through all of her defensive barriers. “I doubt that,” they said. “But if you don’t want to show up uninvited, see if Ildari will talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I guess I’ll do that.” She pressed her face back into Minmari’s shoulder. “By dawn and dusk, I’m pretty messed up over this, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Understandably so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Still. I want to rest before I do anything else. Will you sleep with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I would love to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>They changed and got in bed, and Lior curled up against Minmari’s chest. She pretended not to notice that her partner made a point of staying awake and alert—probably in order to protect her against any nighttime attackers—but she appreciated it nonetheless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azura tries to forcibly recall Lior to Moonshadow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah we’re involving my not-very-serious multi-vestige meta universe I guess. It was bound to happen.</p>
<p>They normally live in Ald Velothi in fics like Journeyed Far, but I recently “moved” them all to the Lake Amaya house (i.e., bought that house in ESO) so that Talvini and Milia could live in the downstairs apartment and Ildari, Minmari, and Lior could live upstairs. They’ll probably still live in Ald Velothi in Journeyed Far. It’s fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="part">
  <span>As Ildari walked home the day after Lior had returned to Nirn, a woman she passed on the street fell to her knees and then floated up, arms out, glowing with a golden light.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <em>
    <span>“Mortal,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azura called to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let Lior know that I await her in Moonshadow. Tell her that I expect her to return home by nightfall.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>The woman fell back to the ground. Ildari helped her up and finished her walk home.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Hey, Lior?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior jumped at the voice before she realized it was just Ildari arriving at home.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Sorry to startle you,” Ildari said. “Azura just contacted me. She said she wants you back in Moonshadow by nightfall.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior felt the wave of emotion that she was starting to recognize as anxiety return. So Azura was paying attention, and was not happy that she had left her realm.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Ah,” she said quietly. “Thanks for letting me know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior awoke to some commotion in the house. She thought Ildari might have just come down for breakfast or a late-night snack—she could not tell what time it was—but she was making much more noise than usual. Lior rolled over in bed and felt for Minmari, but found that their spot was empty. She sat up and saw Minmari lunging toward a mer dressed in the chitin and leathers of the Morag Tong, who seemed to be trying to get to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari grabbed the mer by the throat, but not before he had the chance to throw some sort of dart into Lior’s chest, and everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Ildari, who was already halfway down the stairs, saw the assassin throw the dart and went to cast a lightning bolt to aid Minmari, but she felt the magic dissipate from her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Don’t kill him,” Minmari said. They had reverted to their full Daedric form, with six arms, several eyes, and several feet taller than the average mer. Their voice reverberated with semi-divine power. “I will take care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>The front door opened, and Milia entered the apartment, apparently having been woken up by the noise as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“By Vivec—” She saw Minmari and drew her staff.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Wait! That’s…” Ildari hesitated. She was not sure if Minmari wanted their nature to be known to their Tribunal-worshiping downstairs neighbors. “They’re on our side.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She hurried the rest of the way down the stairs and waved Milia over to where Lior was lying on her bed. She was unconscious, and the dart protruding from her chest gave off an unfamiliar but definitely nefarious magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“She needs a healer, quickly,” Minmari said. “Azura wants her animus. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let her take it, Ildari.” Their voice boomed with authority, and while Ildari did not know why it was so important not to let Lior’s animus return to her Prince, she understood unequivocally that she could not fail.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“A regular healer wouldn’t be able to do anything,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari opened a portal. “Take her to Vivec. Go. Now. I will follow when I’ve dealt with this one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>They opened a second portal and disappeared with the assassin.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Milia, staff still drawn, looked at Ildari with a mixture of shock and confusion. “Are you going to explain?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Not now. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>They arrived at the palace and laid Lior at Vivec’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Ildari began to explain. “I know she’s a Daedra, but—”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“No need; I know what’s going on,” Vivec said. “She saved my life once. I can offer the same.” Ze examined Lior, and then the dart, and made a face of displeasure. “Daedric poison. Whoever ordered it wants her animus to slip away bit by bit. It can’t be purged from her system fast enough without killing her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“What can we do?” Ildari asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I can temporarily prevent her animus from reaching any Daedric realm. Iya, ready a soul gem. Milia”—ze drew a dagger and handed it to her—“stab her in the heart.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I—Kill her, muthsera?” Milia asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vehk—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Without further question, Milia drove the dagger into Lior’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Soul gem.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Ildari held out the soul gem and created a channel to allow Vivec to return the escaped animus to Lior’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior gasped and sat up. The wound over her heart closed, and Vivec waved hir hands over her with a gentle and less urgent healing energy. Once they confirmed that the poison was purged, Ildari caught her up on what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She turned to Milia, who was still holding the bloody dagger. “You stabbed me?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I—Well, yes. Like Ildari said, Lord Vivec ordered—”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior threw her arms around her. “Thank you so much! You saved me from…ugh, I don’t even want to think about it.” She hugged Ildari next, and then looked at Vivec. “Do you do hugs?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Vivec laughed and lowered hir feet to the floor. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She hugged hir too. “I’m kind of surprised you were willing to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Ze shrugged nonchalantly. “I protect the residents of Morrowind from the whims of the Daedra. Even if those residents are themselves Daedra.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>That was a sufficient answer for now; she had other things on her mind right now. She glanced around the room and asked, “Where’s Min?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“They disappeared with the assassin,” Ildari said. “I think they’re in their realm. They said they’d be back as soon as they can.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior reached out for Minmari’s signature. “No…they’re on Nirn. They’re close.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari appeared in front of them and scooped Lior up into a six-armed embrace, and then reverted to their pseudo-mortal form.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Are you okay?” they asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Lior nodded. “The poison was killing me, but our friends killed me first to keep my animus in one place. What happened to the assassin?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I took him to my realm and”—Lior noticed their eyes flick toward the mortals, and then to Vivec—“</span>
  <em>
    <span>questioned</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Sounds like Azura had one of her followers order the writ. Mephala joined me during my work and informed me that xe specifically told the Tong priest to forbid the Grandmaster from taking the writ.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Aw, Mephala’s on my side?” Lior interjected.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Of course xe is. You’re important to me, and thus you’re important to my Princes,” Minmari said plainly. “Anyway, at Mephala’s request, I brought the assassin back to the Tong hideout, dumped him at the Grandmaster’s feet, had him explain his failure, killed him, and opened a portal to the Spiral Skein so that my Prince could have a chat with the Grandmaster.” They glanced at Vivec again, who was raising an eyebrow, and added, “The Grandmaster will be fine, I’m sure, and should come out with a firm understanding of the importance of not taking such a writ again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“That won’t stop her from trying something else,” Lior said.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I know. That’s why I still think you should talk to Sotha Sil. His city is more isolated and will be better defended against Azura.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I concur,” Vivec said. “The Clockwork City has protections that we cannot replicate in open systems on Nirn. And you are already Sotha Sil’s friend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend,” Lior mumbled. “What if he doesn’t want me around anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Then we will figure something else out,” Minmari said. “But you won’t know until you talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Fine,” Lior sighed. “In the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“If we’re all set here,” Milia spoke up, “could anyone explain what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I could use a couple details filled in too, honestly,” Ildari said.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Oh!” Lior had almost forgotten that their downstairs neighbor had previously believed her and Minmari to be mortal. “I’m a Demiprince of Azura…sort of, Minmari is a Demiprince of Mephala and Boethiah, and Ildari—well, you know Ildari. Anyway, I was on Nirn to deal with the Planemeld and the Daedric Triad, and then I was supposed to go back to Moonshadow. But this was my first extended trip to Nirn and I ended up questioning some of Azura’s ideals. So she kicked me out, but she really meant that I should go to my realm and stay there and contemplate my failure. And I didn’t do that, so now she’s trying to kill me so she can force me back to Oblivion.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“So I’m going to have to tell Talvini that we’ve been living with Daedra,” Milia said. “She’s not going to take that too well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“There is little to worry about,” Vivec said. “They are servants of the Good Daedra, and they have the Tribunal’s blessing—whether they like it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Milia looked unconvinced, but did not openly question her god.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“That said, Minmari?” Vivec gave the Demiprince a reproachful look. “Assassins or not, don’t make a habit of torturing my people.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking this will probably have like one more chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lior and friends go to the Clockwork City to ask Sotha Sil for help defending her against Azura.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter draws a little bit on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904765/chapters/60264841">Anticipation</a>, a little two-shot where Lior and Sotha Sil first become friends, but if you haven’t/don’t want to read it, a relevant piece of information is that Lior’s Ehlnofex name is SIL-AE-LOR (Light Is To Darkness; Darkness Is To Light), and Azura refuses to call her that after the Tribunal ascended. It makes Lior sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="part">
  <span>The last few hours of sleep after returning from Vivec were restless, and Lior was anxious to get up once the sun had risen and the morning had officially arrived. Ildari prepared breakfast, as she was the only one qualified in the kitchen, even if it was just coffee and toast. Minmari cast a fresh ward to protect against Azura’s vision for the time being, and Lior paced the floor nervously until breakfast was ready. Despite Lior’s worries, they all agreed that it would be best to at least go to the Clockwork City, where the anti-Daedric protections were strongest, and if possible, they would talk to Sotha Sil and request his help in dealing with Lior’s predicament.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“He won’t want me there,” Lior insisted. “He hates Daedra, and we were only friends because we had a common enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“You still have a common enemy,” Ildari said. “Part of Seht’s job is to protect people from Azura. Why do you think he would leave you to her mercy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She shrugged and stuffed a bite of toast into her mouth. “I’m just going to be a chaotic burden on his city. Why would he want me around?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“He’s let you hang around his city before. I get the sense that he cares. If nothing else, he could do it just to spite Azura. Either way, I think we should go talk to him. The worst that could happen is that he’ll say no.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="part">
  <span>Sotha Sil was waiting by the wayshrine when they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Greetings, my friends.” He began walking toward the Clockwork Basilica and motioned for them to follow. “Vivec filled me in. You are welcome here, Lior. I did say when we last met that I would help you in any way I can while you are on Nirn, should you wish me to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>He was speaking Chimeris, rather than Daedric Ehlnofex as he had in the past. Lior assumed he was doing so to include Ildari, who must not know much Daedric Ehlnofex, while still keeping their conversations out of the ears of most of the city’s residents.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I know,” she responded. “I just thought this might be a little much, or maybe that you were just saying that because you figured you’d never see me again. But, thanks for meaning it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>He nodded simply. “I already have something of a prototype in mind for a device that might be of use to you, but I could use all of your help to get it working in an efficient manner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>It was a long and complicated walk, but they eventually arrived at what seemed to be a workshop, a huge room with magical and mechanical devices scattered across various workbenches. Sotha Sil waved the lights on and invited them in.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“What I propose is a device that can be worn on your person, as an amulet, for example.” He gestured to some plans on a workbench. “It will work similarly to a soul gem, but it will be attuned to your animus specifically, Lior, and it will hold its own pocket dimension, separate from the Soul Cairn. If ever you are killed, your animus—and your creatia, should it decay—will be stored safely within the gem, and the three of us will be alerted. Whoever is closest to you will retrieve the gem and release you so that you may reform safely on Nirn, or here in the Clockwork City, or wherever the user chooses. This way, if Azura should ever try to kill you again, or even if you are injured randomly, there is no chance that your animus will return to Moonshadow and Azura’s control. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“You would do all that for me?” Lior asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“It will be a collaborative effort, but yes. You are my friend, and you are technically a citizen of my city being threatened by Azura. Of course I would do this for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>He seemed to detect the fragility of Lior’s state, but did not press further. Instead, he requested each of their help. “Ildari, I would draw on your expertise in enchanting. Minmari, I will ask you to stitch in Daedric-style protections to complement our Mundial magic. Lior, your animus and connection to Moonshadow will be key to making this work, and your knowledge of souls and soul magic will prove useful. Your sister’s intimate understanding of wards might also be helpful, but unfortunately, Sorndra dislikes me even more than you did, as my existence is an insult to her sphere. I doubt she would be willing to come here to help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Yeah…that’s okay. I’m not really sure where Sorndra stands on all of this, anyway. I wouldn’t want to ask her to choose between me and Azura.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>The four of them worked on the device for hours, pausing for a meal when the mortal and pseudo-mortals needed it, and then resuming their work. Dusk likely came and went, but Lior did not feel inclined to acknowledge it. Despite the exhausting duration of their work session, it still went much faster than she expected. Sotha Sil was clearly in his element, and his efficiency in creation was impressive, even to Lior. Ildari’s skill was arguably more impressive, given that she was a relatively young mortal, even if this was her area of expertise.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>When the device was nearly complete, Sotha Sil and Minmari worked together on the attunement process, using both Mundial and Daedric magic to bind Lior’s signature to the gem. Minmari helped her put it on once she was attuned.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“I would recommend testing it, but that may be somewhat traumatic,” Sotha Sil said. “But you can trust that our calculations are sound.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>The device hummed with power against her chest. In addition to its basic functionality, they had woven in general protections, mundane detection-dampening enchantments, and some degree of obstruction from Azura’s sight, though they warned her that she should take her own precautions as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Thank you,” Lior said. “Thank you guys so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She pulled them all in for a hug, trying her best to keep her stupid pseudo-mortal form from crying. Why were they all being so nice to her? What had she done to be worthy of their love? Minmari she could understand, of course. Maybe even Ildari, but even that reasoning was tenuous; she was still a servant of Azura. But Sotha Sil? He had no obligation to be friends with her now that they were done dealing with the Daedric Triad. Why would he choose to help her?</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“You should be safe anywhere now,” Sotha Sil said, “but I also offer you my protection in the Clockwork City. We are isolated from Daedra here—save for those who have my permission to be here—as well as from the influence of Daedric cultists whom Azura might employ to reach you. I have arranged some quarters for you here in the Clockwork Basilica, should you choose to stay there. The quarters are near Ildari’s, in case you ever need each other, or feel safer in each other’s presence. Minmari, you are also welcome here, provided that you keep your nature a secret, keep your chaos to a minimum, and do not torture any of my people.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>Minmari rolled their eyes. “It was one time, and he was a servant of Mephala.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“And let us keep that number at one.” He turned his attention back to Lior. “Do you feel safe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“Saf<em>er</em>,” she said, holding the amulet’s gem in her hand. “This helps a lot, but I think I’ll take you up on the offer to stay here for now. At least until Azura has had a little time to cool off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>“A wise decision.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>She wanted once more to ask what his motivations could possibly be, but now wasn’t the time. Maybe she could ask the next time they ran into each other. For now, she said, “Thanks again, clock-boy. Sil.”</span>
</p>
<p class="part">
  <span>He smiled and replied in Daedric Ehlnofex, “You are welcome, SIL-AE-LOR.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! There's more of Lior et al. on my TES tumblr (@tonal-modulator) and my writing blog (@razaks-wheel).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>